Special Delivery
by Cutix33Ryotsu
Summary: A new mailman just started his first day in delivering mail. This is what happens to him when he encounters the Vongola. One Shot no pairings


**Cutix: 101: This is my first one-shot please enjoy.  
Diclaimer: I don not own any KHR Characters  
**

* * *

~Italy~

Alone mail man walked down the streets of Italy. He was a rather young mail man only being nineteen.

He had normal brown hair with the same color eyes.

The man was rather happy since it was his first day.

He walked smiling at the many people passing by who greeted him with a wave.

'This is a beautiful day the sun is shining the people are nice nothing can ruin this day' He thought nearly skipping down the road. He stopped skipping down the road when the he realized that he didn't know the address to this house. He stared at the paper for a long time.

' Vongola Mansion?...where's the address?' he asked himself. He stared some more then turned around to stranger who was walking by him.

"Excuse me...but do you know where the Vongola Mansion is?" He asked the stranger.

The stranger looked at him with widen eyes.

" NOOO! Anything but the VONGOLA!" The person screamed running away from him.

The mail man could only stare in confusion as the person ran for his life for reasons unknown to him.

Shrugging he continuied on his job by asking many people where to find the vongola mansion.

Couple hours later of asking and watching people kill themselves from even mentioning the word vongola. He finally found the mansion.

'Finally..I can deilever this mail...what is up with all those people...anyway? it's just a mansion..' He thought looking at the gigantic mansion infront of him.

'A really big mansion..' He thought looking around the place.

The gate had been the color gold. It was fairly big with usual designs.

'This gate isn't werid at all..' He thought trying to reach for the handle. The handle was to high for him to reach when he noticed a string.

'oh of course...' He thought pulling the string.

Smiling that the gate finally opened he walked in with mail in hand. He walked along a narrow path passing many trees and gardens. The outside air filled with the fresh scent of grass.

'I could get use to this..I should deliver mail here more often..' He thought grinning. He would never realize how much he would regret those words after today.

The mail man had arrived at the front door.

He looked at the big white doors then knocked on the door.

Standing there he waited for the door to open. Once the door opened he smiled brightly.

"Special Del-" He was cut off with a punch to the face.

"EXTREME! I HAVE EXTREMELY ANNIHILATED THE EVIL SIDE KICK OF THIS WOLD!" A voice shouted really loudly. The mail man rubbed his cheek getting up from the ground. He was extremely confused.

"Um...I came here to de-" He was cut off again as little eight year old came running out of the house with a purple grenade.

" Ryohei-nii! I shall come with you to destroy this evil side kick!" he said punching the air like the white haired guy.

"Um excuse me...I just came to del-" He cut off again when this Ryohei guy punched him again sending him flying into the air.

He hit the wall sliding down to the ground. He blinked staring at the little grenade infront of him. His eyes widen as he got up from the ground and ran for his life. He dived under a rock as a huge explosion erupted.

'HOLY JESUS! THAT KID TRIED TO KILL ME!' He shouted in his mind as things continuied to fly from the large explosion. Once the smoke cleared. The mailman looked over to see that the two crazy people were still there. The only difference was there was another with silver hair.

"YOU IDIOTS! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO DESTROY THIS PLACE WHILE JUUDAIME IS AWAY!" The silverette shouted.

The two coward in fear all teary eyed.

"Gotta...stay...calm.." The youngest boy said with teary eyes.

The mailman who wanted to deliver his mail walked carefully and cautiously towards the three now very scared for his own life.

He arrived there as the silverette continued to yell at the two.

"um...excuse me...I came here to deliver some mail.." He said as the male turned to him.

His eyes went in alarm as he pulled out a dynamite.

"WHO are you! why did you come here? YOUR HERE TO HURT JUUDAIME AREN'T YOU!" He shouted lighting his dynamite.

"WAAAAAHHH! now wait please..I just ca-" He stopped as a bunch of dynamites came flying towards him. His eyes widen in horror as turned to run away from the dangerous explosives. He dived as the dynamites exploded sending the poor man flying into the air. His misfortune didn't stop there as he went rolling down a steep hill bashing his head against the tree then finally fell into a was infested with leaches.

"AAAAAAH!" He screamed trying to get all the leaches off of him.

After getting the leaches off he looked at his bag that was innocently sitting on top of the hill. That made him happy that his bag was okay since all of the mail was in that bag. He went over to the bag picking it up from the ground and strapping it around. He was now walking back with a huge bruise on his face with and his clothes torn form all the explosions that have been happening.

'Must...deliver...mail...my life depends on it!' He thought taken out the mail to the Vongola. That wasn't damage surprisingly from landing in the water.

Walking he stopped to look if those three weren't around. There was no sign of them.

He sighed in relief as he walked up to the door that was innocently closed.

Knocking on the door once again. He waited for a few minutes.

The person who opened the door was the exact same silverette who had nearly killed him with dangerous explosives.

He felt fear creeping up on him.

"You again! WHY ARE YOU HERE! I WON'T LET YOU HURT JUUDAIME!" He pulled out another dynamite. The only difference is that guy with black hair and charcoal brown eyes came walking up to him.

He took the dynamite.

"now now Gokudera thats not how you treat people.." He said putting the dynamites out.

The mailman looked up at him with thankful expression.

"Tch..." the guy retreated as the one smiled at him.

"This is how you greet enemies!" He smiled taken out his sword.

The mail mans eyes widen as he backed away from the swords men.

"W-wait! I'm not an ENEMY!" He shouted but it was to late the swords men started to attack him and beat up.

At the end of the day the mailman was on the ground all bloodied up from the all the beating he received.

The boss of the family had finally returned.

"Tsuna! look we stopped an enemy from attacking the house! " The swords men smiled picking up the knocked out mail man.

"See!" He grinned at him.

Tsuna looked at him with his eyes widen.

"w-what did you do to the poor mail man!" Tsuna freaked out as everyone who was standing there with confused expressions.

"You mean he wasn't an evil side kick?" Both the youngest and the boxer said blinking at him confused.

"he wasn't an enemy?" The silverette said blinked.

Tsuna sighed looking at the ground shaken his head.

When the mailman shakily raised his hand with an envelope.

"S-Special...Delivery..." He said then passed out again.

"Hiiiee! somebody get him to the hospital!" Tsuna shrieked.

The poor mail man had spent three whole months in the hospital from the trauma of delivering mail to the vongola mansion.

* * *

**Cutix_101: The end! yay~ finished hope you like my one shot~ Read and Review**


End file.
